


Ledger of Life

by YOLO1882



Category: The World To Come (2021)
Genre: 19th century frontier lesbians living in my head rent free, Astonishment and Joy, Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Fluff, Minimal Angst because they already had enough of that, Romance, Slice of Life, True Love, farming, historical setting, wives!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: Abigail and Tallie as farm wives. These are the pieces of their life together.
Relationships: Abigail/Tallie (The World to Come), Tallie/Abigail
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I am again! Abigail and Tallie's story is so powerful! They've deeply penetrated into my bones, heart, and mind! I had some ideas and decided to write them out. I plan to write more for as long as possible. These chapters will be pretty short and irregular because of my college stuff. So please enjoy, and feedback would mean a lot!

**Birthday**

August 5th had started like an ordinary day...

Until a pair of hands suddenly plunged Tallie into darkness.

“Abigail, what are you doing?”

Hopeful, almost giddy, she asked, “Do you trust me?”

Yes, of course she did, vaguely amused by Abigail’s antics. Tallie let herself be guided into the kitchen. Then her eyes were uncovered to behold a surprising display. 

A vial of herbal remedy for toothache. A lovingly knitted wool scarf, soft and cozy. A brand new leather bound journal. A small pot of warm applesauce, and bottle of red wine. Presents that Abigail had so thoughtfully acquired, just for Tallie.

“Happy birthday, Tallie!”

She was quickly silenced by a heated kiss of gratitude.

**Cat**

A peculiar sound had caught Abigail’s attention one morning. Huddled beneath the porch was a writhing, helpless kitten. Compassion compelled her to rescue it from the freezing winter. 

Settled on a blanket close by the fireplace. Abigail fed the kitten some fresh milk in a bowl. Its tiny pink tongue eagerly lapping up the nutrients. Squeaking and mewling in the most endearing way. Clumsy legs and fuzzy orange fur that resembled Tallie’s hair.

Abigail was smitten and cooed, “Aren’t you just a little darling?”

“Poor thing could have died out there,” spoke Tallie somberly, “Oh, I hate to think about it.”

Dreadful thoughts vanished as they looked over the kitten. Like mothers, shielding it from all harm and danger.

**Burn**

Tallie’s presence filled Abigail with a wonderful warmth. However, it can be a distraction when she’s trying to boil water. Splashing onto her exposed forearm with scalding heat. Abigail jerked away and hissed at the pain. Tallie immediately rushed to her side with worry.

“Let me see,” said Tallie. She blew cool air on the skin, bestowing a gentle kiss. “Is that better now?”

“Yes, very much,” replied Abigail with a dazed smile. 

Soon, Tallie had applied a salve of honey and bandages. She lightly teased that Abigail ought to be more careful. Her patience, kindness, and sympathy was astounding for Abigail. A single touch or word from Tallie could heal a lifetime of anguish. Thus, the burn on her arm was easily forgotten.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original book, Tallie often suffered from toothaches. Hence, the bottle of remedy here.
> 
> Abigail had also burned her arm in the book.
> 
> I firmly head-canon that Abigail is a cat lover!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did I do the two essays for my classes? Nope. Is my mind constantly consumed by Abigail/Tallie and writing about them? Yes
> 
> Here are the fruits of my labor, enjoy!

**Hair**

Tallie’s hair was a symbol of pride for her. She often had it loose, a flame billowing in the wind. You could spot her approaching from many miles away. Abigail was irresistibly drawn to it like a moth. She usually welcomed the challenge of brushing those fiery locks.

Farm chores were particularly tedious and demanding. Abigail, being sensible, preferred to have tightly restrictive braids. Which could be easily undone by Tallie’s nimble fingers. Stroking through those dark, silky strands with relish. Eliciting hums of contentment from Abigail’s lips. 

**Marriage**

The wedding of Dyer and Abigail had been a modest affair. She remembered it in her imagination, Dyer replaced by Tallie. Her radiant smile and rosy blushing cheeks. Her colorful crown of flowers and flowing white dress. There was never a bride more gorgeous on this earth.

Tallie had long forsaken her wedding ring from Finney. Abigail secretly saved some money to purchase a worthier substitute. A simple golden band with a small, gleaming garnet. Representing all the infinite love and devotion she felt for Tallie. Heart trembling with emotions, she presented the gift.

“Oh, Abigail, it’s beautiful…”

Radically impulsive, Abigail blurted out, “Will you marry me?”

The anticipation was _unbearable_ as Tallie stared at her.

“Funny, I thought we’ve always been married,” remarked Tallie, gracefully extending her hand.

**Nellie**

September 13th was the anniversary of sweet Nellie’s death. Abigail and Tallie hiked up a hill to reach her gravestone. They lit a candle and offered a bouquet of wildflowers. They stood there in silence, a solemn and intimate vigil. Tallie comfortingly held onto Abigail’s hand the entire time.

“Tell me about Nellie,” Tallie gently implored after several minutes, “What was she like?”

Overcome with nostalgia, Abigail replied, “Nellie was our treasure, our joy…”

Seasons had passed, reducing her grief to a mere echo.

Nellie was gone, but the memories never faded. She was still here, tugging on Abigail’s skirt for attention. Talking to the cows and asking them silly questions. Sprawling on the grass without any worries whatsoever. The bond between mother and child, ascending far beyond this world.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooove both of their hair! So exquisite and majestic!
> 
> OK the marriage proposal and ring might be a stretch...but goddamn it, I don't care! They're farm wives in Love!
> 
> Btw their cat in chapter 1 is named Biscuit! ("You smell like a biscuit") I'll try to include her more in the future.


End file.
